


Trick, Treat, or A Little Bit of Both?

by Martinchan



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Halloween, Pranks and Practical Jokes, figuring out love, pranks gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martinchan/pseuds/Martinchan
Summary: It's Halloween and naturally (for Hina) that means it's time for pranking her dear friends, but when one prank goes too far, Hina may need help to figure out how to redeem herself. Sayo's headache ensues. All the while Kaoru has something else planned for Halloween night, though she might mess it up a bit. Chisato's headache ensues.
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo, Hikawa Hina & Hikawa Sayo, Hikawa Hina/Maruyama Aya, Seta Kaoru/Yamato Maya, Shirasagi Chisato/Wakamiya Eve
Comments: 14
Kudos: 58





	1. A Prank too Far

Chisato finds herself releasing what felt like her millionth sigh that day as she, and two of her fellow Pastel Palettes members, continued their walk for the studio she wished they could have reached a few minutes earlier. After a brief encounter with her childhood friend, Seta Kaoru, she finds herself suddenly not in the mood to practice but pushed forward by her diligence; though the girl giggling nonstop by her side certainly wasn’t helping. “Oh would you stop, Maya-chan? It was not at all entertaining. I really wish she wouldn’t do that type of thing in public.”

“Huhehe, I don’t know, Chisato-san,” Maya still struggling to stifle her laugh, “seeing Kaoru-san riding in on her horse and promising to ‘steal you away’ from the party tomorrow sounds like an ‘entertaining’ time to me.”

“Me? I pretty sure she was talking to you,” Chisato replies, lightly jabbing Maya’s shoulder, “and I’m also sure she shouldn’t be allowed to ride that thing through the streets…”

“Huh, I wonder…” Maya tapped a finger to her chin, “I guess she didn’t say anyone’s name, just ‘little kitten’. What do you think, Eve-san?”

“Well I couldn’t say for certain…” The last girl in the trio increased her speed slightly to reach the door of the studio first and held it open for the others, “but I’m sure which ever of you she was referring to will have an extra special Halloween tomorrow night.”

Chisato shakes her head as she passes Eve and begins making her way down the hall towards their band’s practice room, “Please just let it be Maya-chan. Kaoru bugging me even more with her flirtatious nonsense is the last thing I need right now.”

“Are you feeling stressed, Chisato-san? Perhaps I could teach you some meditation techniques?” Eve chirps happily, “Bushido is good for the mind, body and soul!”

“Thank you, Eve-chan,” Chisato turns her head back to give Eve a warm smile, “but that really isn’t necessary, if I can just get through the rest of today and tomorrow without incident, then I think I’ll be fine.” Turning her gaze forward again Chisato notices the door she seeks is slightly ajar, causing Chisato to release another sigh, this one much more relaxed. “Good, it appears Hina-chan and Aya-chan are already here, that’s a nice start.” As they reach the door, Chisato swiftly pushes it open and suddenly finds herself soaked from head to toe in freezing cold water, with a now empty bucket loudly clanging down to the ground beside her.

Hina began rolling around on the floor, clutching her sides and laughing madly, “Chi-Chisato-chan, your f-face is s-so… hahaha.”

Chisato began quaking with rage, her anger causing her to heat up despite the icy water dripping down her, “Hina-chan! What is the meaning of this!?” she began screaming in anger.

Hina picked herself back up off the floor, still incessantly giggling. Positioning herself in front of her angered friend, Hina pointed a finger at Chisato, reaching just short poking her nose, “you just got trick-or-treated, Chisato-chan,” Hina happily declared.

“That’s not how you use the phrase you idiot!” Chisato batted Hina’s hand away, “And now your annoying prank has left me soaked right before practice.”

Eve placed a calming hand on Chisato’s wet shoulder and puffed her chest out proudly, “fear not, Chisato-san, for I have come prepared with a change of clothes that you can borrow.”

Chisato relaxed her tense body under Eve’s touch, “thank you, Eve-chan, I think I almost lost it there,” Chisato went to give Eve a hug but was lightly pushed back.

“Perhaps you should change first, Chisato-san,” though Eve’s smile was unwavering, her eyes saddened at her own hug refusal before brightening up again, “though I will gladly accept your embrace after that.” Eve passed Chisato her bag then proceeded further into the room, carefully stepping over the bucket still on the floor and made her way over to her keytar.

“Right… Thanks again, Eve-chan,” Chisato shot a deathly glare towards Hina, “I will deal with you when I get back.” She stormed out of the room and back down the hallway towards the bathroom.

Hina began giggling again once Chisato left, “Did you guys see that? Pranks are so boppin', don’t ya think?”

“It was a little funny,” Maya shrugged, “though I’m pretty sure any more of that and Chisato-san will throttle you.”

“Yeah, that’d be so crazy. She’d be all like ‘grr’ and I’d be all ‘bleh’ and neck would be like ‘wobble wobble snap’.”

“Well try not to die before our next live, Hina-san,” Maya joked.

“Maya-san,” Eve called out, “could you please help me? I can’t seem to get this to make any sound.”

Maya hurried over and took the instrument from Eve, she immediately noted the weight and texture were completely different to what they should be, and when Maya attempted to hit the keys, not only would they not press down but one of Maya’s finger cracked through the instrument, “What the-?” She exclaimed. Running her fingers along the hole she cracked off a piece and studied it, “this isn’t your keytar, Eve-san, I think this is…” hearing Hina snickering once again, the pair turned to her, awaiting an explanation for what they assume to be another prank.

“Wow,” Hina said with a wide grin, “I only expected to get Eve-chan with that one, two for one pranking? Now that’s pretty boppin’!” Hina placed her hands on her hips and gave a little nod, proud of her work, “that’s something I’ve been working on since Sis gave me a baking lesson a bit ago, you can even eat every little bit of it too!”

Eve happily bit the head off the faux-instrument, her eyes and smile quickly widening, “thith ith delithious, Thina-than!” small crumbs flying out as she spoke.

“Ew, Eve-san, don’t speak when your mouth is full,” Maya scolded, Eve hung her head in shame but continue to chew on the treat anyway. Maya turned back to Hina, “you made this whole thing after only one baking lesson?”

“Oh yeah, it was super easy once I learnt the basics” Hina explained. “Though for some reason Sis did seem a little annoyed when I showed her this. Said something about needing more lessons and ran off to get Tsugu.” Hina shook her head of the memory and scooped up the bucket left on the floor, “I’m gonna go refill this and get it back into place before Chisato-chan gets back, let me know what you think of the prank I left for you, Maya-chan.” Hina merrily skipped out of the room, closing the door behind her.

“Wait, did she do something to my drums?” Maya panicked and rushed over to her drum set. Inspecting every inch of it, Maya found nothing out of place with her instrument. She let out a content sigh and let herself slump into her stool, but as soon as she made contact it buckled beneath her weight and sent her crashing to the ground.

Eve, who had been eating Hina’s last prank until now, threw the snack to the ground and hurried over to Maya’s side. Eve was about to say something, but remembered to sallow first as to not cause Maya further discomfort, “are you ok, Maya-san? That sounded like a painful fall.”

“Yeah I’m fine, Eve-san” Maya reassured Eve as she sat herself up, “just a little fall is all”. Maya pulled her stool close and began examining it, “hmm, seems some of the screws were loosened on the bottom here.” Maya sighed and muttered under her breath “…very funny, Hina-chan.”

* * *

Hina began merrily skipping down the halls, waving her bucket around widely, until she heard a voice that caused her stride to stop and her smile to widen, “Hina-chan, you seem in a particularly good mood today,” Aya called out from the other end of the hall.

Hina sprinted towards Aya, having to refrain herself from tackling her to the ground, “of course I’m in a good mood, it’s the most boppin time of the year, Aya-chan” Hina yelled gleefully.

“You mean Halloween?” Aya raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

Hina nodded cheerfully, “that’s right, prank time!” she stretched her arms out as if to present the time of year to Aya.

“That’s definitely the Hina-chan way to think about it,” Aya gave her a warm smile, “so, you’re still free for tonight, Hina-chan?”

“Definitely!” Hina chirped, “ever since we talked about you coming over I’ve been so excited.”

“M-Me too,” Aya stammered, “actually, I’ve been meaning to ask you… is tonight kind of like… kind of like a…” Aya found herself unable to finish her sentence, heat rising up her reddening face.

Hina raised an eyebrow curiously, “like a what?”

“N-Never mind,” Aya shook her head, “I’m just looking forward to tonight.”

“You’re so weird, Aya-chan” Hina giggled, “but yeah, I bet it’ll be real zappin.”

* * *

Aya stood shaking like a leaf; it wasn’t the light breeze flowing through the night which caused her to shiver, but the door that stood in front of her, or more so what was on the other side of the door. She took a deep breath to calm herself; _I can’t let myself get too nervous now. Just go over the checklist and everything will fine,_ Aya told herself.

Aya gazed down at herself, _nice new dress… check._ She pulled a pocket mirror from her purse and examined her reflection, gently touching and turning her face, _makeup not to thick but enough so Hina should notice… check_. She then finished the inspection by winking and fingergunning the mirror, _cute pose… super check._

Taking in another breath, Aya steeled her nerves and knocked a loud, happy beat into the door. However before she was able to finish knocking, the door swung open and there stood Hina with her usual wide smile.

“Geez, Aya-chan,” Hina giggled, “I was wondering how long you going to just stand out here.”

Aya was shocked stiff; she stood with arm still raised, almost looking like she was preparing to punch Hina in the face, but was also really surprised about it. When her mind caught up with the situation, Aya lowered her hand and readied to speak, “w-wait, you knew I was out here?” she asked.

“Yep, saw ya from the window,” Hina nodded, “it was so funny watching you pull your mirror out like ten times and make the same silly face over and over.”

Aya nervously played with her dress, “you saw all of that,” she moaned, “and you didn’t say anything? That’s so embarrassing.”

“No way, watching you is always so boppin,” Hina grinned, “why are you dressed up anyway? You know you’ll probably end up with stuff all over it right?”

“It’s ok if it gets a little dirty, I just felt like wearing something new,” Aya gulped down her nerves and asked, “do you like it?”

Hina gaze drifted up and down Aya figure, she pressed a finger to her chin as if deep in thought. Aya shifted nervously under Hina’s observant eye, hoping what popped out of her mouth would be words of praise. “I’d say…” Hina hummed, “… you look cute, it suits you. Still don’t get why you’re wearing now though.”

Aya let out a relaxed breath, and placed her hand over her chest, “thank goodness,” she whispered to herself. Aya turned her attention back to Hina, “oh I meant to ask, is your neck still sore from earlier? Chisato-chan seemed really made.”

“Oh yeah, I’m all good now,” Hina waved her off. “I think when it got to three water bucket pranks in a row Chisato-chan might have gotten a little upset with me. Who knew she had such a strong grip!” Hina giggled.

Aya was about to express her relief but she fell silent when Hina reached out and grabbed her hand, “enough messing around, Aya-chan, we’ve got something even better to get to.” Hina then yanked Aya inside, closed the door behind them, and pulled her into the kitchen.

“Hehe, eager as always, Hina-chan?” Aya giggled.

“Of course, Aya-chan, I’m sure we’ll have great time tonight,” Hina finished with a wink causing Aya to blush and look away. Hina let go of Aya’s hand, grabbed some paper from the counter and waved it in front of her face, “this here’s the recipe. I got everything we need the other day so we can get right to it.”

“Oh, that’s excellent, Hina-chan, um…” Aya scanned the various ingredients neatly laid out across the counter, “what do you want me to start on?” She asked.

“I’m glad you asked,” a mischievous grin appeared on Hina’s face, though she quickly covered it with her hand, “how about you cut up the chocolate a bit? I always like to do that first so I can eat a few pieces before cooking or mixing or whatever else I need to do with it.”

Aya found Hina’s behaviour a little suspicious; but still, it was Hina, Aya knew even if she was up to something it couldn’t be too bad. “Well I probably shouldn’t be eating this type of thing but… maybe just a little,” she walked over to where the chocolate was placed and her eyes lit up, “this is my favourite!” She exclaimed.

Hina placed her hands on her hips and smirked proudly, “yep, I remember you saying a while back you liked that one, thought it would be perfect for this.”

Aya gave her a smile, “that’s so sweet of you, Hina-chan,” Aya once again found herself looking away to cover her blushing face, _I can’t believe she remembered that! I barely remember telling her, then again… it is Hina. I bet she remembers every moment we’ve ever shared… I hope so anyway._

Aya unwrapped the chocolate block, pick up the knife laying nearby that Aya felt was a bit bigger than necessary for what was needed and began cheerily chopping. Hina tiptoed over, and positioned herself behind Aya. Nearly bursting with excitement, Hina began to stretch her arm around, “Yeah this stuff really is tasty, I feel like I need some in my belly right now!” Hina thrust her hand toward the sweet snack; Aya found herself unable to react in time to stop the knife already in mid-motion from coming down.

Aya stood frozen, not completely processing what had happened, she stared down at the red-stained knife in her shaky hand and the small flesh-coloured object that now sat atop the partially chopped chocolate. Only when she heard Hina drop to the ground and scream did she finally find herself able to act, “ow my finger… it really hurts,” Hina cried.

Aya dropped the knife and fell to her knees. “H-Hina! I’m so sorry” she screamed; panic overtaking her, Aya began pawing at Hina, unsure whether to hold her or give her space, run for help or stay to comfort. Tears began streaming down Aya face as her thoughts overtook her, _what have I done? I hurt Hina-chan, my Hina! My bandmate, my best friend, my… my…_

Before Aya could even finish her own thoughts she found herself pulled back to the scene in front of her as Hina’s cries of pain appeared to have changed, now it sound much more like laughter. “Hina-chan, you’re ok?” Aya questioned.

Hina raised her head, now visible for Aya to see, revealing a huge goofy grin, “wow, Aya-chan, you’re so easy to fool,” Hina exclaimed.

Aya pulled back from Hina, her face scrunching in confusion, “I… I don’t understand… your finger…”

“Yep, I trick-or-treated you pretty good, Aya-chan,” Hina rose to her feet and admired her work, “a little fake blood, that piece of gummy I made to look like a finger and you had no idea.”

Aya pulled herself up and covered her face with her hands, sniffling quietly. Hina shook her head, “aw come on, Aya-chan, no need to be embarrassed. I am the prank master, ya know?”

Suddenly Sayo came bursting into the room out of breath, her hair dishevelled and dripping with sweat, “sorry I took so long, are you two ok? I heard screaming,” she panted.

“Sorry, Sis, didn’t mean to interrupt your practice,” Hina apologized, “nothing’s wrong, I was just messing with-“

“You absolute jerk! I can’t believe you!” Aya screamed, cutting Hina off. Aya ran past Sayo and through the front door, slamming it behind her.

There was an uneasy silence lingering in the house, both sisters stared at the door Aya had left through, stunned by the sudden outburst. Sayo slowing turned back to Hina wearing an accusing glare, she proceeded to cross her arms and lean in, “Hina, what did you do to her?”

“Nothing really,” Hina shrugged, “I got no idea why Aya-chan’s suddenly so upset.”

Sayo sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, she could practically feel the oncoming headache that would inevitably hit her, “surely there must be some reason, perhaps it would be best if you start from the beginning when Maruyama-san first arrived.”

“Well ya see, Aya-chan came round cause we were making some snacks for the party tomorrow,” Hina explained, “so after talking about Aya-chan being all weird for wearing a nice dress and make-up for some reason we got to baking. That’s when I decided to pull an awesome prank and after that you came in and Aya-chan freaked out for some reason.”

“A prank you say?” It was at this point Sayo finally took in that state of the kitchen as well as the strange dark red liquid that covered part of it, “what precisely was the nature of this prank, Hina?”

Hina grinned, “oh it’s totally boppin, Sis, see first I got Aya-chan to just start cutting up some stuff; then I used this…” Hina picked up the fake finger and showed to Sayo, “…and made Aya-chan think she cut off my finger and pretended to be hurt and stuff, pretty clever right, Sis?”

Sayo was silent for a moment; she crossed her arms, closed her eyes and took a slow deep breath. Having assessed the situation, Sayo allowed her eyes to open, meeting Hina’s, and as dryly as she could said “Hina… you absolute jerk.”

“Wow, Sis” Hina shook her head, “your impression of Aya-chan is terrible.”

Sayo’s brow furrowed in annoyance, “I’m not doing an impersonation, Hina, I’m reiterating what she said hoping it might actually sink into your skull. What you did to Maruyama-san was horrible.”

“Aww come on, Sis, I prank Aya-chan all the time” Hina began waving her arms around and continued wearing her goofy grin, “It’s like, my favourite pastime, and she’s never been like that before.”

“Hina” Sayo hand swiftly cut through the air, stopping between herself and Hina in an attempt to punctuate what she had to say and gain Hina’s complete attention, “Maruyama-san was not upset because you pranked her… I imagine she must be used to that by now… she was upset because you made her believe she hurt you.” The smile Hina had held until now finally faded, Hina tried to think what exactly her sister meant, but she still found herself confused. Sayo, sensing Hina’s confusion, continued “Maruyama-san seems to… be rather fond of you. In fact, if I were to be so bold as to make an assumption about someone I don’t know particularly well, I would even say evidence suggests she may like to think of you as… more than a friend.”

“More than a friend? Like besties or-” Hina paused midsentence, her eyes widened in realization “wait you think Aya-chan likes me like how you like Tsugu?”

Sayo blushed fiercely, she felt forced to look away, unable to match Hina’s inquisitive gaze, “Ha-Hazawa-san and I are not the ones being discussed here, this is about you and Maruyama-san… and yes… like that.” 

Hina tilted her head in confusion “I don’t know, Sis, that doesn’t really make any sense… me and Aya-chan are just friends, right?”

“Perhaps my interpretation of her feelings is incorrect, however I still believe it is something worth considering… has she been acting more affectionate towards you lately? Perhaps you’ve noticed she tried to make more of an effort to spend time with you or altered her appearance to appear more pleasing when she knows she will be spending time with you?”

Hina thought for a moment, “well now that ya mention it… I did think it was weird she wore make-up and stuff tonight… and she did seem really excited.” Hina clutched the side of her head and held her eyes shut, “aww, Sis, I’m getting really confused… how am I supposed to know about this stuff and what to do?”

Sayo closed the distance between them; placing a hand on Hina’s shoulder, Sayo gave a small, reassuring squeeze, “I know from experience it can rather confusing… but to help you figure your feelings out, I believe there is another question you should answer first…” Hina opened her eyes a crack and was met with her sister’s, Sayo’s expression seemed stern but Hina could feel the tenderness behind it, “Hina, knowing now that Maruyama-san is upset… how does that make you feel?”

“I… I feel…” Aya’s expression flashed in Hina’s mind, the tears on her cheeks, the stains on her cloths and the hurt in voice, and Hina began to feel tears welling up in her own eyes, “I feel like most unboppinest person in whole world, like a big, fat meanie, like a… a…”

A small smile of understanding etched Sayo’s face, “…like an absolute jerk?” Hina could only nod in response. “Well at least you can feel assured that you have much care for Maruyama-san and that will lead you to be able to make it up to her… everything else comes later.”

Hina tried to wipe away her tears, confusion still all over her face, “but what about the feelings stuff, Sis?”

“Like I said… that comes later. First you go see her and make things right, then if you are still unsure on how to proceed, the best advice I can give is: if she…” a deep blush once again decorated Sayo’s cheeks, she was pulling this from a rather personal place, but she knew it was important for Hina’s sake, “… if when you see her, in your eyes she shines brighter than all else, she alone can hold your attention so tightly that the rest of the world just fades away when she’s near and you find your day better simply because you saw her; that is when you know your feelings are true and perhaps… you should be a little braver, take a chance, and pursue the happiness you could only achieve with her.”

Hina stood there, mouth agape, completely flabbergasted, “wow, Sis, I had no idea you could be so… poetic… that was the most boppin thing I’ve ever heard! When did you think up all that?”

W-well I-” Sayo stuttered embarrassingly, “I’ve had a while to think about these things and… those were the thoughts that would always stick when I think of Haza- when I think of… things of this nature.”

“Ok, I’m starting to get it, Sis,” Hina nodded “yeah… I think I know how I can make it up to Aya-chan.” Hina then wrapped her arms around Sayo and pulled her in for a squeezing hug, “thank you so much, Sis, and don’t worry, I already thought of the perfect way to repay you for helping me.”

Sayo let her hands drift up and wrap around Hina’s waist to return the hug, she gently shook her head in the crook of Hina’s neck, “that will not be necessary,” she whispered, “I’m just… happy that you’re happy, Hina.”

* * *

It was now Halloween night, all the bands had gathered together in one the many concert hall sized rooms that made up the Tsurumaki residence. Kokoro and Hello Happy World had taken charge of the decorating with plenty of assistance from Kokoro’s ‘suit people’ to ensure the large room was properly arranged; as well as filled with plenty of Halloween based games, activities and the largest candy buffet any of the others girls had ever seen, Kokoro seemed to think it was pretty average sized from her experience, but was delighted to share it with her friends nonetheless.

With all the girls showing up in a variety of costumes, Aya hoped hers would impress the others, _well at least I think I’m the only ghost here,_ she thought. _Good thing I didn’t come in my original costume, there are so many other pumpkin girls here!_

“Um… hey, Aya-chan”

Aya heard an all too familiar voice call from behind her, she knew it was inevitable for her to see Hina again, be it at the party or practice, but still Aya wished had been able to prepare herself a little more. “Hey, Hina-chan” Aya replied, turning to face her friend.

A heavy silence hung over the pair, both having so much to say, yet being unable to say anything. It was Aya who spoke up first, “Hina-chan, about last night-”

“I’m so sorry, Aya-chan,” Hina cut her off in a need to be the one to say those words first before Aya could in some way act as those she was in the wrong, “at first I didn’t really get how you could be upset, I thought I was just doing a fun prank, ya know? Then I talked to Sis and everything became clear, it was ‘cause you thought you thought you hurt me, right?”

Aya hesitated to respond, she racked her brain for something she could say to take the blame from Hina and place it on herself; but still, she kept being reminded of Hina’s pained screams, and even though they were fake, they still sent a chill down Aya’s spine. “Honestly, Hina-chan… yes, I didn’t care that you pranked me, it was that you made me think I hurt you, someone I… really care for… that was just too much for me.”

“Just like what Sis said…” A confidant smirk overtook Hina, “well don’t worry, Aya-chan, I already thought of the perfect way to make it up to you and show you how I feel about you.”

“How you feel about me?” Aya face scrunched up in confusion, “what do mean, Hina-chan?”

Hina smacked her fist against her chest and struck a bold, heroic pose, “I swear to you I will never ever prank you or anyone else again!” Hina declared.

Aya’s jaw dropped in shock, “H-Hina-chan, are you serious? But you love pranking people, especially on Halloween! You can’t just-”

“I’ve already made up my mind,” Hina nodded fervently, “You’re the most boppin person I know, Aya-chan. I don’t think I really have everything figured out still, but I think it’ll be real fun being together, yeah?” Hina stepped in closer and took Aya’s hands in her own, “I really like you, Aya-chan.”

Aya gazed deeply into Hina’s eyes, feeling herself being drawn in more, her heart rate increasing rapidly. _What Hina-chan’s saying… could she really feel the same way?_ Aya felt like she could get everything she had been hoping for, but still she knew she couldn’t accept it like this, so she took her hand, lightly placed it on Hina’s chest and gently pushed her back.

Hina showed her confusion with a raised eyebrow and Aya explained, “Hina-chan, I understand the gesture and it’s very sweet but… I cannot let you give up pranking for me!”

“Wait, Aya-chan, I don’t get it. Didn’t you always hate my pranks? So this should be perfect for you, right?”

Aya shook her head, “I may not have like being the butt of all your jokes, but seeing how happy it made you makes it more than worth putting up with it. This is something you love, I don’t want you giving it up because of me.”

“But I love you more, Aya-chan” Hina stated matter-of-factly.

Aya stepped back almost falling completely over, feeling her entire body shack and her eyes and mouth stretching wide open, Aya needed a moment before she was able to continue, “H-Hina-chan, do you realize what you just said?”

“Well yeah, of course I do.” Hina grinned widely, “Like I said I’m still kinda figuring this stuff out, but I’m pretty sure it’s like Sis and Tsugu, I’m pretty sure it’s love!”

“Hina-chan,” Aya whispered, she tightened her fist over her chest, feeling a new found resolve she said, “w-well the girl that I have feelings for… that I’ve always had feeling for… she’s kind, though a bit blunt at times, she’s happy and energetic, a genius and a goofball, one of my best, most trusted friends… and a devious trickster I have to keep an eye on. That’s my Hina-chan, and if I were to start… d-dating someone, it would her, only her, **ALL** of her.” Aya took in a sharp breath, pouring out her emotions proved quite draining, “So… can I have my Hina-chan then?”

Aya’s pleading eyes locked with Hina’s unreadable ones, silence hung over them as they both seem to wait for what conclusion Hina’s brain will draw. A small smile slowly crept its way onto Hina’s face, “I think I might be starting to understand these strange feelings” she whispered.

Without breaking eye contact, Hina once again closed the distance between them, gently wrapping her arms around Aya and drawing her in close. “Ok, Aya-chan. If it’ll make you happy, I promise not to change too much, but maybe I’ll do just a little something different…” Hina leaned into Aya, their faces inching closer to one another.

Aya worried if was too soon for this sort of thing, _we’re only just starting to get together, should I really be kissing her? But I want to so badly… and it feels so right… but I don’t know._ Hina, being bolder and more sure of her decision, continued to lean in. Aya felt Hina’s soft lips make contact, but instead of going for Aya’s lips and sealing their first kiss, Hina gently kissed Aya’s cheek, then pulled back to see Aya’s reaction.

Aya was blushing furiously, but she still sighed contentedly, “Hina-chan… thank you, that was… perfect.” Hina’s big grin let Aya know she was quite proud of the reaction she managed to evoke.

“Hey, Aya-chan…” Hina began excitedly, her eyes sparkling from a sudden, genius idea, “you wanna have our first date right now?”

“W-wha- right now?” Aya asked, taken aback by Hina’s usual but still surprising boldness.

“Yeah come on, it’ll be fun!” Hina was practically bouncing with joy at this point, “We’ll hang out together for the rest of the party, then you can come back to mine for a sleepover!”

“Sleep… at your place… together…” Aya struggled to get through the sentence, her face now practically overheating from the blush, “w-well that does sound kinda nice…”

“Alright, this is gonna be so boppin,” Hina eagerly took Aya’s hand and began pulling her along, “come on, Aya-chan, let’s get going!”

“Where are we going?” Aya giggled as she let herself be dragged along by Hina.

“We gotta go find our bandmates! First I wanna ask Chisato-chan and Maya-chan why Kaoru-kun was running off with Eve-chan, they seemed to know what was going on there. After that we can check on Sis to see if she got her special surprise yet,” then a mischievous grin overtook Hina’s face as she glanced back to Aya, “plus I can tell everyone we’re dating now and all those boppin things you said about me!”

“N-no way, Hina-chan, that’ll be so embarrassing,” Aya tried to resist Hina but still found herself being steadily pulled along to her doom, “Hina-chan!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for taking the time to read this, it certainly took longer than expected to write (I also only expected it to be a couple thousand words and only one chapter but whatever.) This is the first thing I've written in several years so hopefully it isn't too bad on your eyes and soul, let me know if there's anything blatantly wrong or really just comment in general (hearing peoples thoughts on this stuff was one of my favourite parts of writing.)
> 
> Second chapter (featuring some TsuguSayo time) should be up soon as it's basically done, might be a bit longer on the third chapter (featuring some EveChi and KaoMaya time) but it'll come. I also have another fic basically done so look at for that if you like my writing.
> 
> (A Halloween story in May? Stay tuned for my Revue Starlight Christmas story in July!)
> 
> Also I've decided something I want to do for any BanG Dream stories I write is make up character cards for them as if it were an event story in the game, so here they are:
> 
> Hina Hikawa (4 Star Pure Type) [Halloween With The People I Love]
> 
> Aya Maruyama (4 Star Pure Type) [Let My Feelings Shine]
> 
> Sayo Hikawa (3 Star Pure Type) [Secret Romantic]
> 
> Tsugumi Hazawa (3 Star Powerful Type) [Our Shared Feelings]
> 
> Chisato Shirasagi (2 Star Powerful Type) [I Need Support Too]


	2. Sayo's Special Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After helping her sister and being promised something in return, Sayo is in for a much more interesting night than she thought.

Halloween night, just a couple hours before the start of the girl’s big Halloween party, the Hikawa twins began their preparations. Having already showered and done her hair and make-up, etc. all that was left was to get in costume.

Sayo huffed, readjusting the furry, fake wolf ears that sat upon her head, “this is just ridiculous,” she muttered, “I can’t believe I allowed myself to get dragged into going to this party.” She stared at her image in the mirror, not only feeling she looked like a fool dressing up like this, but also struck with the conflicting worry that she didn’t look good enough. _I wonder what she’d think, do I look… good?_

Hina came bursting into the room, the halo and wings of her costume bobbing as she skipped over to Sayo, “Hey, Sis, you almost ready?”

“How many times have I told you not to enter my room without knocking?” Sayo scowled at Hina, she turned back to the mirror and gave herself another look over, “I believe I am fully prepared though. Are you?”

“Just about,” Hina nodded cheerfully, “though I can’t seem to find my phone anywhere. Can I borrow yours for a sec to find it, Sis?”

“Hina, you really must keep better track of your belongings. Your phone is especially important in case I, your employers, or someone else needs to contact you,” Sayo lectured.

Hina tilted her head in confusion, “Is that a yes or…?”

Sayo sighed, “Very well, here…” she handed over her phone, “just be quick about it, I may not be thrilled about this party but I intend to be on time. Oh, and none of that ‘fashionably late’ nonsense, it’s no excuse for tardiness.”

“You’re so funny, Sis, you even need to take a party seriously,” Hina giggled. She began merrily skipping away but stopped at the door and looked back to Sayo with a cheeky grin, “It’s also funny how you pretend you don’t love spending time with everyone. I know you’ve been looking forward to this for weeks!”

“I-I most certainly have not!” Sayo called after Hina, watching her quickly slip back out the door, “I have many other things I could be doing with my night instead of needless socializing, such as… practicing and… other things.”

Not getting a response from Hina, Sayo once again turned back to the mirror and fiddled with her costume. _I suppose it isn’t all bad,_ Sayo thought, _I’ll have a chance to see Roselia, talking to Tomoe and Moca has also become quite pleasant, and then there’s… Tsugumi. I hope she likes my costume._ Sayo’s cheeks began to heat up at the thought of Tsugumi complementing her, _I wonder what she’s dressed as, I bet she’ll look beautiful._

Hina came bursting into the room again, flustering Sayo and snapping her out of her fantasy. Hina waved a phone in each hand and proudly proclaimed, “Found it! All ready to go now.”

Sayo calmed herself and took her phone back, “Strange… I didn’t your phone ringing at all.”

“Maybe you were just too distracted thinking about something…” Hina leaned in and gave Sayo a wink, “… or someone?”

“D-do not say something so foolish, Hina,” Sayo stuttered, “enough messing around, if we do not leave now we will be late.”

* * *

When Sayo and Hina arrived at the Tsurumaki estate a few of Kokoro’s ‘suit people’ were waiting at the front gate. The suits escorted the twins to the girls Halloween party, held in one of Kokoro’s many grand halls.

“Wow, Sis, isn’t this boppin’?” Hina’s eyes sparkled as look all around the hall.

Sayo nodded, “Indeed, Tsurumaki-san’s lifestyle never ceases to amaze. This place is large enough to allow everyone here ample space to spread out, while still being appropriately decorated and filled with attractions in such a way that doesn’t fill too empty.”

“So… you like it?” Hina tilted her head, once again only mostly sure what her sister said.

Sayo chuckled under her breath, “Yes, Hina, I like it.”

“Awesome!” Hina cheered, “In that case, I’m gonna go find Aya-chan, and I’ll leave you to find Tsugu.” Giving Sayo a wink, Hina turned and began running off into the party.

Sayo blushed, “H-Hina, I told you to stop saying things like that, and do not run or you might hurt someone!”

Sayo sigh and shook her head, _Hina, please try to behave a little… and good luck with Maruyama-san_

Sayo was broken out of her thought by a tap on her shoulder, she turned around to come face to face with Tomoe and Moca, both grinning widely at her; though while Tomoe’s was toothy and friendly, Moca’s was smug and carried by a glint in her eye which usually meant she was up to something. Tomoe was dressed up as a vampire while Moca wore a wolf costume similar to Sayo’s.

“Well, well, if it isn’t our little Romeo~” Moca teased in her slow drawl.

“Excuse me?” Sayo raised an eyebrow “A very unusual greeting, Aoba-san.”

Tomoe slapped an arm onto Sayo’s shoulder, “Good ta see ya, Sayo-san. I always knew you’d make the first move, now Moca owes me 2000 Yen.”

“And Lisa as well…” Moca sighed, “poor little Moca-chan will be left with no money for bread by the end of this. Boo~Hoo~ Boo~Hoo~Hoo~” Moca covered her eyes and began her fake crying.

“You still have not explained what you’re talking about,” Sayo gave a stern glare, “though whatever it is, I do not appreciate you placing bets on my actions.”

Tomoe gave Sayo a gentle slap on the back “Aww relax, Sayo-san, it’s all in good fun.” Her eyes suddenly widen in realization, “Oh, we probably should stop holding you up, yeah? Tsugu’s just over there waiting for ya.”

“Hazawa-san is waiting for me?” Sayo gave Tomoe an appreciative nod, “Thank you for letting me know, I better go see her then.”

As Sayo walked off Moca called after her, “Have fun, Sayo-san~, don’t do anything Moca-chan wouldn’t do.”

Before the pair’s voices left Sayo’s earshot she could hear Tomoe amusingly add, “Moca, don’t say that! That means she can do anything she wants to Tsugu!”

Sayo decided to ignore Tomoe and Moca’s comments and briskly made her way over to Tsugumi, soon finding her looking over the various food options laid out. Tsugumi was dressed as some sort of ghost; Sayo believed she had seen Afterglow wear similar attire for one of their shows. Sayo considered tapping on Tsugumi’s shoulder, but hesitated before making contact and instead decided to just address her. “Hazawa-san?”

Tsugumi, hearing the voice she had been waiting for, whirled round and excitedly stuttered, “S-Sayo-san!”

Sayo found herself in a situation she was all too familiar with: being completely and utterly under Tsugumi’s spell. The sparkle of her eyes, the gentleness of her voice, the sheer beauty that made up every detail of her face and figure; Sayo was enraptured by all of this every time they saw each other, and every time Sayo would somehow have to find a way to power through it and speak. With a small smile she said, “I understand you were looking for-”

Tsugumi practically threw herself at Sayo, wrapping her arms around Sayo’s figure and drawing them tightly together, burying her head into Sayo’s chest.

A deep blush appeared on Sayo’s cheeks, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to figure out what had just happened. “H-Hazawa-san, you are feeling o-”

Pulling her head off of Sayo, Tsugumi exclaimed, “Yes, my answer’s yes! I mean… I feel the same way, Sayo-san.”

“Oh I see, that’s good,” Sayo nodded, “um… same meaning what exactly?”

Tsugumi giggled, “Don’t mess with me now! Same as you feel, like your text.”

Sayo racked her brain for what text she could have possibly sent that would have brought this on, but nothing came to mind, she hadn’t even sent Tsugumi a text for a day or two. Suddenly a suspicion popped into her head, and she really hoped she was wrong, “Hazawa-san, might I see your phone for a second? I just need to confirm something.”

Tsugumi’s expression dropped a little, she hoped that when the two of them got together there would be a lot more embarrassing, mushy romantic talk, and maybe, if Tsugumi dared to dream, a kiss. Still, Tsugumi stepped back, rifled through the pockets in her costume, and pulled out her phone.

Sayo took the phone and, after pulling out her own, began comparing something on each of the screens. Her face scrunched up in anger when she found what she was looking for, a text that appeared in Tsugumi’s history but not in Sayo’s, “I knew it,” Sayo said, “when she borrowed my phone she must sent you a text pretending to be me, then deleted it so I wouldn’t notice.”

“W-wait so… you didn’t send that…”

“No not at all,” Sayo shook her head, still angrily staring at the screens, “it was just some dumb prank by Hina.”

Sayo heard Tsugumi begin to sniffle, she lifted her head to see Tsugumi covering her eyes; what Sayo could still see of her face was completely red, tears rolled down her cheeks and dripped off her chin down to the floor. “I-I’m such an idiot,” Tsugumi muttered, “I should of know it was too good to be true…”

Sayo wondered what could have gotten Tsugumi so upset this quickly, she realized she actually hadn’t read the text, merely took notice that it was there. Sayo looked back to then screen, she gasped when she saw what was written, there in the words Sayo had said to Hina the other night, was a love confession. Exactly what Sayo had been struggling to say for so long, laid out as if it was the easiest thing in the world to express.

Sayo eyes flicked back to Tsugumi, _when she said she feels the same way… she meant this!?_ The thought baffled Sayo but still, it was the only thing that could make sense of all this. With this thought giving her courage, Sayo pulled Tsugumi’s arms away from her face, and gently brought her chin up so there eyes could meet, “Brushing Hina’s prank aside… allow me to tell you exactly how I really feel…” Sayo leaned in passionately, though gently, pressed her lips against Tsugumi’s in a loving kiss.

The rollercoaster of emotions Tsugumi had been through in such a short time left her completely unable to mentally process what had happened, yet still as if through instinct, Tsugumi kissed Sayo back. Her arms made their way up Sayo’s sides, gripping tightly to her costume, feeling the need to confirm the person in front of was real, she was really kissing the person she had loved for so long.

When the two separated, Sayo moved to Tsugumi’s ear and whispered, “I don’t care if some might say it’s a little soon to say this… I love you.”

Tsugumi breath caught in her throat, even the feeling she had when she first read the text couldn’t compare to hearing those words in person. “S-Sayo-san,” Tsugumi tightened her grip on Sayo, holding her close, “I love you too.”

The two came close together again, holding each other in a warm embrace, Tsugumi whispered, “By the way, you look really cute in your costume,” sending a shiver down Sayo’s spine.

_Hmm I will need to chastise Hina later for her unrequested interference in my love life, however…_ Sayo moved one of her hands to grabs Tsugumi’s and gave it a small squeeze, _I suppose she’s also earned some cookies._

* * *

Hina, from the opposite end of the hall, eagerly watched Sayo and Tsugumi’s exchange. Aya was thankful Hina found something new to distract herself with seeing as just before she was embarrassing Aya with her rather loud announcement of their relationship to the other members of Pastel Palettes.

“Aya-chan, look! I think something good is happening, Tsugu and Sis are getting real close together,” Hina exclaimed.

Aya offered a warm smile, “That’s excellent, Hina-chan, I’m sure you must be very happy,” she then placed a finger on her chin in puzzlement, “um… what exactly are you happy about?”

“Well ya see, Sis was like… the best sis ever and helped me figure out my feelings for you, right? So I decided to repay her I’d tell Tsugu all about how Sis loves her and stuff.”

“You- you did what?” Aya’s eyes widened, “um, Hina-chan, maybe she should get a little further away so Sayo-san doesn’t see us.”

“Wha-? Why would we need to-” Hina gasped, “Aya-chan, look, now they’re kissing! Sis and Tsugu are kissing!” Hina began jumping up and down in excitement.

“Oh well… it all worked out then,” Aya sighed in relief, “I guess that means Sayo-san won’t be- oh no.” Aya noticed Sayo and Tsugumi, now finished having their intimate moment, had spotted Aya and Hina and began working their way towards them.

Upon the two couple coming together, Sayo crossed her arms and stared at Hina who gave a bright smile in return. Tsugumi was the first to speak, “Hello, Hina-senpai, Aya-senpai, are you two having a good night?”

“Oh yes,” Aya nodded nervously, eyes bouncing between each girl, “it’s been rather nice so far…”

“It’s been the most boppin night ever, Tsugu!” Hina declared, “First I made up with Aya-chan, then we became girlfriends, and now you and Sis are dating too.”

Tsugumi blushed and looked away in embarrassment, “O-oh I see, you two are dating now? Congratulations.”

Sayo cleared her throat in order to cut into the conversation, “Hina…” she started, Hina still just looked up to her with a smile on her face and sparkles in her eyes. Sayo reached out and placed her hand on Hina’s shoulder, a small smile on her face, “I might be a little annoyed at your methods but… if it wasn’t for what you did I might not have ever been able to tell Hazawa-san how I felt so… thank you.”

Aya and Tsugumi relaxed, both anticipated a very different reaction from Sayo after Hina’s interference. Hina wrapped her arms around Sayo and squeezed her in a tight hug, “Aww, Sis, helping each other out? That’s what sisters are for, right?”

Sayo looked over to Tsugumi and Aya before raising her arms and returning the hug, “Yeah that’s right… Sis.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter is out, hopefully you all enjoyed this one (especially my fellow SayoTsugu fans). Hina certainly does love her sister doesn't she? (even if she drives her crazy sometimes), and everything worked out for these four, but what about the other Pastel Palettes?
> 
> Might be a little bit until the next chapter is out, I'll be a bit busy with work plus I've got a couple other stories I'm hoping to write including: a Kanon/Hagumi story that's mostly done (it was originally meant for Kanon's birthday), a story about some of the girls feeling lonely during quarantine (might be Tomoe/Rinko and Sayo/Yukina), and a series of one-shots shipping Kaoru with each other character (including Marina and RAS). And that's just the tip of my 'hopefully someday i'll write this' folder.
> 
> For now let's just (hopefully) be happy this is out, let me know what y'all think of it. Stay safe and happy, BanGDreamers.


	3. Love finds a way, or something equally as sappy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a grand romantic proclamation and act, Kaoru accidentally whisks the wrong girl away. Now, together with Eve, the two will find away to recover from the blunder, and tell the girls they love how they really feel.

The sounds of the nearby party echoed through the many halls of the Tsurumaki Estate and all the way out to large field that made up the backyard. There, two figures wait in silence; one of the two, Seta Kaoru, slowly paced back and forth, finger gently placed to her chin and eyebrows furrowed in deep thought. The other figure, Wakamiya Eve, stood patiently watching Kaoru pacing, her hands neatly clasped together and small smile gracing her face.

Having waited for several minutes, Eve’s concern for Kaoru eventually outweighed her patience, and she decided to speak up, “Um, Kaoru-san…?” Kaoru’s head snapped to face her, eyes slightly widened as if suddenly realising she was there.

Kaoru quickly composed herself, eyes and mouth contorting to show her usual confidant smirk, “Is there something troubling you, my little kitten?”

“Actually, I was just worried about you. First you steal me away from the party, which while surprising was very fun, but now we appear to be…” Eve glanced around the open area they stood in, “Well, just standing around. Not that I mind but something seemed to be on your mind.”

“My apologies for worrying you, kitten. I was just… thinking back to said ‘stealing away’… and how well it went of course, hehehe,” Kaoru laughed nervously. “Yes, yes, exactly as I intended. A most fleeting plan has come to fruition.”

“Oh good, that’s nice to hear,” Eve smiled warmly, “I remember when you first told me, Chisato-san, and Maya-san about your plans for tonight, though I certainly didn’t expect to be the one you were interested in.”

“Ah yes, I did declare my ever so expertly hidden, though powerful and unending feelings before you, Chisato and… Maya…” Kaoru’s face sank for a moment, though she quickly bounced back to her confidant self. “N-Naturally I sought to keep the details as hushed as possible to better sweep you off your feet.”

Eve was unconvinced by Kaoru’s claim. She put her hands on her hips and raised a sceptical eyebrow, though she kept her kind smile, “So… that means you’re in love with me then, Kaoru-san?”

“It is but that,” Kaoru posed dramatically to emphasize her point, though Eve couldn’t help but note the way Kaoru’s twitching eyebrow.

Eve’s eyes narrowed and her smile sank, “Are you sure, Kaoru-san?”

Kaoru squirmed under Eve’s gaze, but still she chuckled calmly, “Ah, my dear Eve-chan, if there is anything one can be sure of in this world it is the feelings that burn so passionately for my Ma- for my you!”

“Kaoru-san, for someone who’s such a good actor, you certainly are a bad liar,” Eve shook her head a little as her caring smile returned, “I think it’s rather obvious that there’s someone else on your mind.”

“Haha, beloved Eve-chan, that couldn’t possibly be so. If that were the case then that would mean during my grand romantic gesture I grabbed the wrong kitten by mistake, and that would be very foolish, hehehe,” Kaoru’s laughter nervously died out, and she suddenly looked a little ashamed.

“I wouldn’t say that, it would just be a simple mix-up.” Eve gently placed her hand on Kaoru’s shoulder, “And if you care so deeply for Maya-san that you’d go through all this effort, I think she should know it was actually **for her** , don’t you?” Eve locked eyes with Kaoru and gave her a knowing look.

Kaoru chuckled and turned away, “Ah, Eve-chan, your fierce gaze and dutiful mind have pierced through my magnificent guise and struck my beating heart. What you say is true, there is only one kitten who can make my chest thunder with applause at the mere sight of her… Yamato Maya, how fleeting she is.”

“Yes, Maya-san really is good person,” Eve gave Kaoru’s shoulder a comforting squeeze, “and I bet she will be simply ecstatic to when you tell her how you feel.”

Kaoru pulled away from Eve, taking a few steps back in retreat, “No no, I’m afraid it is too late for that. I have lost my chance to be with that princess, now I must continue on knowing it simply was not meant to be.”

Eve gasped, “Kaoru-san, don’t talk like that! There has to still be a chance, you’ll be unhappy if you don’t try.”

Kaoru sighed, she pressed a finger to her chin to try and look more philosophical, “I believe it was Nietzsche who said, ‘to live is to suffer, to survive is to find meaning in that suffering’. Indeed I may suffer, but if my failed attempt to woo has done anything right, it is to tell me that Maya was not meant to be mine this night.”

“Kaoru-san, I said stop saying those things right now,” Eve stomped her foot, Kaoru was taken aback, having never seen her so passionately angered. “You can’t just give up because your first attempt didn’t go right, if your feelings for her are true you have to keep trying. Now is the time to dig deep, summon the power of Bushido that lies within you, march in there and shout, ‘ **I love you, Chisato-san!** ’”

“Chisato…? Did you say Chisato?”

Eve mouth flapped open and closed, she tried to find something to say but nothing can to mind. The realization of her blunder caused her cheeks flare up. Eve stared down to the ground and began fiddling with her costume, “I… well… C-Chisato-san… um.”

“Well, well, it seems I’m not the only one hiding her true affections,” Kaoru teased.

“T-This is totally different!” Eve stuttered, “You and Maya are a perfect couple, you just got a little scared. Chisato-san and I can’t possibly be a couple because… um… because we’re both idols! Yes, idols couldn’t possibly date each other.”

Kaoru chuckled, “And yet, if I were to turn my head and peak through the glass in those doors I would see the free-spirited Hina draped over a red-in-the-face Aya-chan, would I not?”

Eve sighed, she knew she had lost, but Eve figured if Kaoru was trusting enough to explain her feelings then she should be too. “Ok, Kaoru-san, honestly I do have feelings for Chisato-san but I can’t possibly tell her. I don’t believe that’s the type of relationship she’d want with me; she’s been a little stressed out recently so I think she just wants to have me as a supportive friend, of course I’m happy to be that for her! But still…”

“My lost little kitten, allow me to be of assistance,” Kaoru naturally slipped into her prince like role, thankful for the role reversal in the conversation, “I have been friends with Chisato for many years and I can tell you this: she may seem the type to crave independence and not seek romance, though past a shell formed from a life in show business lies a heart that desires the gentle touch of a maiden such as yourself.” Eve seemed unconvinced, she scrunched her face in deep thought as Kaoru continued, “I think it is no coincidence that Chisato has come to rely on you; she would not allow herself to show such vulnerability and reliance on someone unless there was genuine mutual care.”

Eve gaze fell to the floor, and balled her hands together nervously. She lightly bit the inside of her cheek before responding, eventually squeaking out, “Do you… really think Chisato-san could feel that way… about me?”

“Perhaps I am not the only one who should be following your sage love advice, little kitten,” Kaoru said with a wink, “it seems with both have strides we wish to take tonight, and I believe there’s a way we could help one another in these noble pursuits.”

Eve tilted her head in confusion, “Help how?” Her voice sounding much more hopeful than before.

Kaoru gave a small, confidant fist pump, “It is simple, I am close to Chisato and could give you advice on your approach, you in turn can help me recover from my earlier… ever so slight blunder, and enchant the elusive Maya with my charm.”

Eve clapped excited, “What a wonderful idea, Kaoru-san, I would love to help you and Maya get together. Though I don’t know if I’d be the best person to ask for advice on Maya…”

“Nonsense,” Kaoru waved her off, “Many a times I have heard Maya refer to you as one of her closest friends as we swap stories in drama club.”

“Wow, I feel honoured that Maya-san would view me that way,” Eve gave Kaoru a determined stare, “Alright, Kaoru-san, let’s do this!”

“I admire your enthusiasm, oh what a noble kitten you are,” Kaoru chuckled. “And I believe I already know what advice to give you,” Kaoru deftly pulled a small pad and pen from her waistcoat pocket, she quickly scribbled down some words then tore out the page; She then neatly folded the scrap of paper and tucked it into one of Eve’s side pockets. Eve went to grab the paper but was stopped by Kaoru, “No, no. Only look at the words when you speak with Chisato, I am sure my plan shall work,” she said confidently.

“Oh ok, I suppose that means it’s my turn, hmmm…” Eve took a moment to try and find the right words. “Well, it may not be much but I can say this: Maya-san seems to really like the way you conduct yourself, who know, the fanciful way you speak and act. Despite this, Maya is not much of fan of making herself the centre of attention, she even still gets a little nervous going on stage with Pastel Palettes; so I’d say the best thing to do is to take Maya aside, away from the crowd, then tell her exactly how you feel in a manner only you could do. I’m sorry I can’t help you much more than that…”

Kaoru shook her head, “Actually, I believe you have helped me quite a bit. This does make me think, perhaps it was for the best my earlier attempt failed… if I can do anything to make Maya more comfortable, then it is a step worth taking.”

Eve’s eyes flicked to door, staring at the party inside, then back to Kaoru, “Now I suppose all that remains is… to actually do it…”

“I have the upmost faith in us, dear Eve-chan, tonight will be a night not soon forgotten. For all of us!”

* * *

Kaoru confidently strode her way back into the party, making sure to send playful winks and blown kisses to anyone who turned her way. Eve nervously tiptoed behind Kaoru, trying her best to smile brightly as though everything was perfectly normal and her heart wasn’t ready to burst from her chest.

There were murmurs among the partygoers wondering why Kaoru made a big spectacle earlier only to simply walk back in with the girl she ran off with. Most just shrugged it off, thinking of it as just ‘Kaoru being Kaoru’; Hagumi and Kokoro tried to run up to Kaoru and bombard her with questions but were held back by Kanon and Misaki respectively, who had decided this night didn’t need another loud scene from another excitable idiot.

Chisato and Maya sat together by a table at the other end of hall; While Kaoru couldn’t hear their conversation, she could tell by the way Maya slumped over and Chisato furrowed her brow that the two were certainly put off by something.

Turning to see Kaoru and Eve’s approach, Chisato rolled her eyes and shook her head. She leaned over to Maya, lightly tapping her friend’s shoulder and gesturing for her to look up.

Maya picked her head off the table and turned to see what Chisato was pointing out. Maya’s eyes and mouth widen upon seeing the approaching pair, but then she became noticeably uncomfortable the closer they got.

Finally, Kaoru and Eve arrived at the table, “Greetings, little kittens, is the night treating you well?” Kaoru asked.

Maya seemed to want to reply but became unable to speak, Chisato decided to answer for both of them, “Fine,” she said shortly, her face still furrowed in anger. “What are you two doing back here then?” Kaoru had seen Chisato annoyed many times before, but she could tell there was something different about this time.

“W-Well…” Eve began nervously, “… we actually had something we wanted to talk to you about.”

“If this something like asking my permission to date as an idol, you don’t need to bother,” Chisato’s biting tone caused Eve to shrink back a bit. Chisato immediately regretted speaking like that to Eve but her resolved was still not shaken, she was angered beyond what her thin smile mask could handle and everyone was going to know it. “Between your earlier display and what Hina-chan and Aya-chan have been up to all night, I think we can assume there’s no point in secrecy.”

“Please, Chisato, I implore you to listen…” Kaoru begged. Chisato eyes narrowed, obviously unimpressed with Kaoru’s request. Kaoru was sure now Chisato wasn’t just angry, she felt betrayed, though Kaoru was unsure why. _What it is that troubles you, friend? Is it that I’ve possibly effected Pastel Palettes image? Is it that you think I’ve chosen Eve? Or were you perhaps… truly hoping as a friend that I would be with Maya?_

Kaoru knew it would take some extreme measures to get through the importance of what she had to say. Kaoru sighed, knowing what she had to do, it was unbecoming of a prince yet it was what needed to be done.

“K-Kaoru!?” Chisato’s eyes widened at what happened next.

Kaoru lowered herself to the ground, got on her hands and knees, and hung her head, “Please, C-Chi-chan, if not for my own sake, then for Eve, Maya and yourself.” Rimi and Himari could be heard gasping and whispering nearby about how ‘by doing this Kaoru has actually proven herself to be the most selfless and princely of all princes’ and that ‘she should probably be allowed to have multiple girlfriends if it included them’.

Maya finally joined the conversation, Eve noticed her eyes stung red though her face was clear, showing she cried a little earlier but wiped away the tears, “C-Chisato-san, I think we probably should listen.”

Chisato soften at Maya’s words, and nodded in agreement, “Ok, we’ll listen…”

“A-Actually…” Eve cut in, “I think it would be for the best if Kaoru-san takes Maya-san somewhere else while I talk to you here.”

“O-Oh really?” Chisato was noticeably taken aback by this; she turned to Maya, “Will you ok, Maya-chan?”

“Of course, why wouldn’t I be? Me and Kaoru-san talk all the time!” Chisato noticed Maya’s nervousness, despite her best attempts to hide it. Maya got out of her chair and offered her hand to Kaoru, “Shall we go then?”

Kaoru took Maya’s extended hand and allowed herself to be pulled up. Kaoru stood close to Maya, staring into her bespectacled eyes that had enraptured Kaoru on many occasions before. The two began to make their way out of the hall, Kaoru silently refusing to let go of Maya’s soft hand, tempted to give a small squeeze but holding herself back.

Maya let out a bittersweet sigh; she was elated at the contact, but knew this would be last time she would get to hold Kaoru’s hand before losing her crush to Eve forever. The two made their way out of the party and found a quiet spot outside to talk.

Kaoru reluctantly let go of Maya’s hand, bringing her own up to her chin, she stood in quiet contemplation.

Maya twirled the tail of her devil costume in an attempt to appear casual, despite her disheartened look, “So, Kaoru-san… you and Eve-san are… a cute couple…”

“About that, Maya… the thing I wish to discuss…” a lump caught in Kaoru’s throat as Maya looked up at her expectedly. _My word, Maya, you truly are magnificent…_

Eve’s words of encouragement flooded Kaoru’s mind; she felt a renewed sense of vigour and knew it was time to express her feelings, as Eve said, her own way, “Dear Maya, your costume seems all too fitting, I feel my heart pierced by your pitchfork and filled with a passion that burns so hot it rivals hell itself.”

Maya’s eye widen in shock, “K-Kaoru-san, is Eve-san ok with you still talking to people like this?”

Kaoru tossed her hand to side dramatically, as if to throw away the very concept of what Maya said, “She and I are not a couple, while Eve may be a most wondrous friend to have, she is not the one who captured my very soul.”

“Wha-? B-but before you-”

“A small mistake made by my limitations as a mere, though extraordinary, human. One that I wish to rectify and show the one I love how I feel…”

“Oh ok, a mistake, huh…?” Maya nodded, “So you need my help confessing to Chisato-san then?”

Kaoru shook her head, “You misunderstand again, you see… to put it simply, if I am the dashing prince riding in on my horse, who are my princess who waits for my lips to free you from a foul curse.”

“Wait so means…” Maya suddenly processed Kaoru’s words, “W-W-Wow, h-hold on! You mean-? Like you-? ME!?”

Kaoru put on her confidant smirk, _perhaps Eve-chan was right, Maya does seem somewhat taken by my princely words, if there is a chance she might feel the same… time to be even bolder!_

Kaoru raised her hands to Maya’s face, lightly cupping her cheeks, Kaoru said, “My my, it seems you actually have been taken by a curse… allow me to save you from such a fate.”

Maya was pulled in closer, whether through acceptance or being frozen by surprise, she put up no resistance. Her mind raced, unable to finish a single thought before jumping to the next.

_Is she really…? Does she really…? Should I…?_

Until their lips finally met, Maya’s mind and the rest of the world went silent, allowing them to be completely in the moment. Maya placed her hands on Kaoru’s hips, pulling her in closer and allowing their bodies to press against one another.

Their lips separated with a soft, loving smack; Maya buried her head into Kaoru’s chest, “Huehuehue, I sure hope you don’t do **that** with all your kittens.”

“No, my princess…” Kaoru wrapped her arms around Maya’s excitedly shivering figure, “There was only ever one I wished to be with this way.”

Kaoru lifted Maya’s head to meet her eyes. She lovingly stroked Maya’s cheek with her thumb; her gaze traced Maya’s lips, remembering the sensation, then worked its way back up to meet Maya’s eyes. The two stood in a comfort silence, appreciating each other presence and the feeling of their touch, lovingly caressing one another.

Kaoru leaned to give Maya a small peck on her cheek, eliciting a small giggle from the smaller girl, “I can’t believe it…” Maya muttered, “When said you were going to confess tonight… when you put on that show before… the whole time you meant it… for me?” Rather than answering with words, Kaoru chose to lean in again and give Maya another kiss on her lips. Maya thought this was a good choice, and her point was well made.

* * *

“Um… Chisato-san?”

Chisato shifted uncomfortably on her chair, her arms crossed and her piercing gaze following her childhood friend and mate as they walk hand in hand out of the party. She was completely focused on the pair, worried for Maya’s sake, wondering if she would be able to make it through a conversation alone with Kaoru in her current emotional state.

“Chisato-san…?”

She rested her chin on her hand, gazing in contemplation, _maybe I should have insisted on accompanying her, Maya may not admit it… but seeing Kaoru choose Eve-chan really got to her…_

“Chisato-san!”

Eve’s cries finally got through to Chisato, she turned to see Eve had already sat down and was staring at her with a worried look, “I’m sorry, Eve-chan, just got a little lost in thought.” She gave Eve her usual thin smile, “What is it you wanted to talk about?”

“Y-Yes, what I wanted to say is… well… hold on…” Eve pulled the paper Kaoru gave her earlier from her pocket. She cleared her throat and began to read off Kaoru’s words, “Ok… dearest Chisato, oh how I, Wakamiya Eve, have cherished our friendship for all our time together. Though this shared experienced is something I will look back on fondly, now is the time to look forward and think what it is we desire for our future together…”

Chisato chuckled and shook her head slightly, “Eve-chan, what has Kaoru got you saying?”

Eve continued, “… I cannot allow more time to pass without my feelings being known. I consider you the perfect being, your radiant beauty, your t-tantalizing… your tantalizing lips, and your heart whose true warmth cannot be hidden from me. Chisato, I have to declare here and now that I love… that love y-” Eve brought the paper up to cover her face, it began to crumple as her nerves shook it furiously. “Chisato, I love-”

Chisato snatched the paper out of Eve’s hands, “Oh enough of this. Eve-chan, I’m sorry that you got dragged into whatever Kaoru’s up to.” Eve quickly covered her blushing face with hands to hide her embarrassment.

Chisato looked down at the scribbled words in disbelief, she tried to figure out why Kaoru would write this and have Eve say it. When she reached the bottom of the page she noticed a paragraph that Eve hadn’t gotten to yet, it read: Hello Chisato! I assume by now you have taken this script from Eve-chan and are currently reading through it wondering why I wrote this. The truth is Eve-chan truly does have feelings for you, I know it will be hard for her to say and hard for you to accept, though accept it you must. As your friend I only wish the best for you both; I know if you look into your heart and stop being so stubborn you will see your feelings for her are there. Oh, I should also let you know my earlier performance, graceful and magnificent as it was, might have been slightly blundered. I really wanted to be with Maya, and as you read this I’m telling the girl I love how I feel, now you must do the same ~ sincerely, your dearest friend, Kaoru.

Chisato lowered the paper, laying it down on the table. Her eyes flicked up to looked at Eve, who still sat covering her face, then flicked back down to script, processing the words.

“Eve-chan, do you really… feel this way?” Chisato face and voice remained even and unreadable.

Eve still couldn’t bring herself to look at Chisato, she answered by simply nodding, though she made sure her flaming red face would still not be seen.

“Maybe Kaoru knows what I want better than I give her credit for…” Chisato chuckled, “Well at least with our schedules being similar it should easy to plan time for dates, don’t you think?”

Eve lowered her hands just enough to allow her eyes to peak over them, “Chisato-san… you mean you…?”

Chisato’s thin smile changed to a wide joyous one filled with warmth, “Did you think I was going to do something silly like reject you? Oh, Eve-chan, I hope you don’t think I’m **that** stupid.”

“O-Of course not, Chisato-san! I just thought you weren’t interested in a relationship, let alone one with me… the only reason I’m telling you about how I feel at all was because of Kaoru-san…”

“What I’m not interested is some over the top very public display that affects my career, you on the other hand…” Chisato grabbed Eve’s hands and lowered them to rest on the table. She could see Eve’s bright red cheeks filled with embarrassment and thought about just how cute Eve really was. Chisato gently stroked Eve’s hands, giving them small squeezes of comfort in an effort to relax them both, “Eve-chan, sometimes I feel like I can’t make it through a day without thinking of you. You’re caring, dedicated, and since you’re a model this may go without saying but…” Chisato leaned in, a sultry grin Eve had never seen her wear took over, “…you’re also very, **very** attractive. I had actually considered asking you out before, but with the extra stress I’ve had from work recently I haven’t really had the time to think about.”

“Chisato-chan, I-I’m so happy,” Eve’s voice was shaky as happy tears began streaming down her face; she tried to wipe them away but they were quickly replaced, “… Chisato-chan, I love y-”

Chisato swiftly pressed a finger to Eve’s lips, “Maybe we should try to save a least a little for our first date, hmm?” Chisato glanced around to check if any of their fellow party guests were watching them, not seeing anyone, she turned back to Eve, “Though I suppose one quick display of affection would be ok.” Chisato finished leaning in the few inches that remained between them, and gave Eve a small, though love filled, kiss on the cheek. “Do you think that will hold you over until our date?”

Eve was lost in daze, she gently rocked from side to side giggling to herself, “Hehehe, I got a kiss from Chisato-san,” she mumbled.

Chisato laughed into her hand, “I guess I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Oh come on, Chisato-chan!” Chisato heard a voice call behind her. Recognising it to be Hina, Chisato dreaded what was coming next, “You gotta kiss her more than that! The only reason I didn’t kiss Aya-chan on the lips straight away is ‘cause I knew she’d explode if I did!” Chisato swivelled around to realise somehow she’d not only missed Hina’s approach in her earlier scan, but also Aya, Tsugumi, and Sayo.

Aya stuttered with embarrassment, “H-Hina-chan, why do you have to say these things to everyone we talk to tonight!?”

Kaoru suddenly appeared with Maya wrapped around her arms, Chisato began to really question her observation skills. Kaoru gushed “Ah love is a many splendid thing, is it not? With all the couples finding their way to each other tonight, it simply must be the season of love.”

Maya laughed, “Huehuehue, I’m pretty sure it’s still Halloween, Kaoru-san.”

“Still though, Seta-san does have a point,” Sayo nodded in agreement. “While it is somewhat peculiar we all ended confessing our feelings on the same night, I must say…” Sayo held Tsugumi hand, interlocking their fingers, “… I am rather satisfied with the results.”

“Wait, Kaoru-kun and Maya-chan are a couple too?” Hina’s eyes shimmered with excitement, “That’s so boppin! That means all of Pastel Palettes and Sis got girlfriends at the same time, so cool!”

“It really does feel special,” Tsugumi said wistfully as she rested her head on Sayo’s shoulder, “I wonder what holiday it would take for the rest of Afterglow to start dating…”

“Knowing Moca-chan? Probably talk like a pirate day,” Chisato joked.

“Well if you all will excuse us, I must inform my kittens that I have a most wondrous girlfriend whilst relieving them of their worries, informing them that my status will not change our cherished relationship.” Kaoru walked off into the crowd and began chatting with several girls who ran up to her.

Maya began to walk off with Kaoru but was stopped by Aya, “Maya-chan, just so I’m sure, you’re ok if Kaoru-san still talks the same way with her fans?” she asked.

“Of course,” Maya nodded, “I trust Kaoru and I like her just the way she is. Might as well let her continue making everyone happy, right?” Maya ran off to join Kaoru.

“We should go too, Aya-chan!” Hina began pulling Aya excitedly, “We gotta tell Kokoro-chan about us next! Then Moca-chan and Ako-chan and…” Hina voice trailed off as the two of them got further away.

“Hazawa-san, I believe it would best for us to move on too… I assume Shirasagi-san and Wakamiya-san have as much desire to spend time alone together as we do.”

“You’re right, Sayo-san,” Tsugumi affectionately nuzzled Sayo cheek, “We’ll see you two later, congratulations, Eve-chan!”

Chisato watched the last of their friends walk off and sighed contentedly, “Well it was quite a night, and a little embarrassing that they all saw our kiss, but still… it has been a wonderful night, hasn’t it?”

Eve just swayed back and forth, still just lost in her daze, “Heh heh heh, Chisato-chan kisses… so good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last I got round to finishing this story, I actually wanted to get it out for my birthday (July 31st) but ended getting just a bit behind. Still, it's out now, and I hope you all enjoyed it on some level (even though I've had to edit it at 5 in the morning without sleep so it's probably a bit screwy).
> 
> Anyway, thank you all so much for taking the time to read/kudos/comment or whatever, it's very much appreciated.
> 
> I'm currently trying to decide which project to do next, I'll list some of the things i'm considering and you can all let me know if there's one that sounds particularly interesting you'd like to get priority as well as let me know what you thought of this story I just released.
> 
> (1) A series where each chapter is a one-shot story about Kaoru romancing a different girl, hopefully eventually including all 7 bands and Marina (you can also let me know if there's a particular Kaoru ship you'd like).
> 
> (2) A series where each chapter is a one-shot about Afterglow romances (I just came up with a couple different ideas for ships like Moca x Himari and Tsugu x Tomoe etc. so I figured I'd just stick them together in a collection).
> 
> (3) A Revue Starlight story about Aruru x Akira (I actually have a couple ideas for this franchise but figured I start with a little one about this pairing I particularly like).
> 
> (4) A Zombieland Saga story about Ai x Saki (again, got a few ideas but would probably just start with something small based around a ship I like).


End file.
